Fanfic
Ich schaute nach der Uhrzeit. Einundzwanzig Uhr dreiundzwanzig, dritter Mai 2060. Dritter Mai. Wie oft ich heute schon dieses Datum gesehen habe, und wie sehr es mich ankotzt, es immer und immer wieder zu sehen. Wenn der Tag endlich vorbei wäre, so dachte ich, wäre ich endlich einen großen Schritt weiter. Wie aufs Stichwort begann die ganze Schlange wieder einen Schritt vorzurücken, die Türsteher hatten endlich wieder einen weiteren dieser Idioten abgefertigt. Der Bursche hatte wohl weniger Glück; nach dem Coolness vorgeben kam ein langwährender Klagegesang, dass die Türsteher sich erweichen mögen, ihn hereinzulassen. Als es dem einen, einem kahlköpfigen Stiernacken von monströsem Übergewicht, zu dumm wurde, langte er dem Balg eine. Der klatschte einmal hin und zog dann ab, unter dem Gelächter einiger anderer Gören und verhaltenem Applaus von einigen Jungs, die auch endlich in den Club wollten. Jetzt guckten sich die beiden Türsteher den nächsten Hipster an, ob er denn wohl Hipster genug sei, hier heute abend das Geld seiner Eltern zu verschleudern. Mein Blick wandte sich noch einmal auf die Uhrzeit, ich hatte es schon wieder vergessen, wie spät es war. Einundzwanzig Uhr dreiundzwanzig, ach ja, immer noch. Dritter Mai. Verdammt, immer noch. Mein Blick wanderte zu der smaragdgrünen Leuchtschrift über dem Gebäude. "Desert Rose". Mir schossen wieder viele Bilder in den Sinn, während ich meine Augen auf die immergleiche Animation einer aufblühenden Rose über dem Schriftzug beobachtete. Bilder dieses unerbittlich zäh dahinfließenden Abends, den ich mit Lasko und Derrick hier verbrachte. Dieses vollends weltfremde Ambiente, dass sich die Bessergestellten hier in dieser heruntergekommenen Gegend aufgezogen haben, als eine betonierte Seifenblase, an der sich die Gescheiterten ihre Träume und Schädel aufschlagen konnten. Die Visage dieses Türstehers, der uns nicht hochlassen wollte, weshalb wir die ganze Nacht da saßen, wo wir erst dort vorbei konnten, als ich Clementines Namen... Clementine. Ich machte einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite, weil mein Kreislauf einen Augenblick aussetzte. Dieser Geruch schoß mir bei der Erinnerung an sie wieder in die Nase. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Ich richtete mich wieder auf. Es ging wieder einen Schritt vorwärts. Mein Blick wanderte über das nasse Kopfsteinpflaster, das smaragdgrünes Licht in verwaschenen Schemen zurückwarf, und schließlich wieder auf die Uhrzeit. Einundzwanzig Uhr vierundzwanzig. Verdammt. Dritter Mai 2060. Gottverdammt. Der Tag begann schon unangenehm. Ich hasse es, vom Kommlink aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Es war sieben Uhr sechsundvierzig. In einer Viertelstunde wäre ich sowieso aufgestanden. Ein Anruf von einer unterdrückten Nummer. Kein gutes Zeichen. Ich nahm ab und knurrte verschlafen und wütend ein "Ja?". Die Stimme an der anderen Seite war leise und sprach nur wenig. Ich versuchte ständig, mir zu vergewissern, was sie sagte, aber das wenige, was kam, kreiste seither in meinem Kopf und machte mich wahnsinnig. Wieder ein Schritt weiter. Einer der Hipster durfte rein. "Spreche ich mit Doc No?". Die beiden Türsteher machten Platz und er schnellte hindurch, um möglichst bald an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Sagte sie "Doc No" oder "Doctor No"? Er warf noch einmal einen hämischen Blick über die Schulter zu seinen Freunden, als wollte "Ich hab's geschafft, mal sehen, ob ihr auch reinkommt." Sie sagte "Doc No". Ein lächzendes Grinsen überzog die Fresse von der Schweinebacke am Eingang, weil als nächstes ein aufgebrezeltes junges Ding dran war. "Doc No" klingt viel zu leger, sie muss "Doctor No" gesagt haben. Scheiße, wie kann ich mir beim Rest von dem, was sie gesagt hat, sicher sein, wenn ich selbst das nicht mehr auf die Reihe kriege? Wie spät!? Einundzwanzig Uhr fünfundzwanzig. Verdammt. Also, behaupten wir, sie hätte "Doctor No" gesagt. Es ist ja auch egal. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich ja auch noch totmüde. Das hatte sich ja kurz darauf geändert. "Ich muss sie treffen" wisperte diese Frau ins Telefon. In meinem Schädel dröhnte und pulsierte es. Schweinebacke ließ die Kleine durch und sah ihr kurz nach. Ich könnte nicht einmal sagen, wie alt die Anruferin war. Einen Schritt vorwärts. Sie klang wie Mitte Zwanzig, Ende zwanzig. Über die Köpfe der Anderen hinweg konnte ich schon die Stufen vor dem Laden sehen, es waren noch eins, zwei, drei vor mir. Zwei Pärchen und, ganz vorne, alleine, einer dieser Kuttenträger. Sie hätte auch älter sein können, so schwach hatte sie gesprochen. Es war seltsam, dass sie so gewispert hat, denn sie klang nicht verängstigt. Im Gegenteil, sie klang sehr entschlossen in der Stimme. Wie lange brauchen die mit dem noch? Diese Kuttenträger brauchten immer länger, weil die weite Kleidung leichter irgendwas verbergen konnten. Einundzwanzig Uhr fünfundzwanzig. Ich stehe hier schon geschlagene siebzig Minuten an. Ein Scheißdreck is' das. "Ich bin Bess. Ich muss dich treffen." Das Dröhnen im meinem Schädel ließ nach. Jetzt endlich haben sie den Kapuzenkerl durchgelassen, der fiel fast über seine Füße, so dringend wollte er da rein. Anstelle des Dröhnens trat ein gehöriges Maß an Wut, dass ich nicht verbergen wollte. Diese Spam-Anrufe werden immer dubioser. Jetzt laber nicht mit deiner Freundin, Ische, sondern tretet vor, damit es hier vorangeht! "Warum?" zischte ich Bess an. Jetzt diskutiert die Olle auch noch mit Schweinebacke. "Das is' Reeetrooo." meint die Schnäpfe und deutet auf ihr Oberteil, das definitiv dem Trend der ausgegangenen Vierziger entspricht. "Ich weiß was über Kim.". Ich schoß in die Höhe. Blitzschnell war ich hellwach. "Ja, komm, sülz' mich nicht voll, wenn du dich von deiner Mutter einkleiden lässt, haste hier nix verloren. Abmarsch!" Ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. Er wiederholte noch einmal: "Abmarsch!" und wurde im Ton noch einmal energischer, während ihr die Freundin die Hand auf die nackte Schulter legte und zuredete. Der andere Türsteher spannte noch einmal kurz demonstrativ die Muskeln an. Nach einer ewig langen Sekunde des beklemmenden Schweigens sagte sie: "Desert Rose. Heute abend. Zehn Uhr. In einer der Sitzecken der hinteren Tanzfläche." Sie zogen ab, das Gezeter des Mädels bekam mehr und mehr einen verheulten Unterton. Schweinebacke wandte sich um und deutete auf das Pärchen vor mir: "Und ihr hier mit euren Pullen könnt auch gleich abziehen!" Die beiden schauten sich kurz an, Schweinebacke setzte noch einmal an, und diesmal überschlug sich seine Stimme. "Seid ihr taub!?", sie zuckten mit den Schultern und traten auch aus der Reihe. Mit einem Mal war ich der erste in der Reihe, aber der Fettsack war nicht in bester Stimmung. Hoffentlich konnte ich mich irgendwie reinschleusen. "Und du? Was willst du? Deine Tochter nach Hause holen?". Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich darauf spekuliert, dass der Türsteher besser gelaunt wäre und ich mich irgendwie durchschlängeln könnte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht, wie ich in den Laden reinkommen sollte. Plötzlich war mein Auftreten bestimmt und ich hörte mich selbst Worte sagen, von denen ich nicht wusste, woher sie kamen. "Mister Schäfer schickt mich, ich soll einen Freund von Cl-". Schweinebacke unterbrach mich durch ein panisches Gefuchtel mit seinen Wurstflossen. "Schon okay, gehn Sie, gehn Sie! Ist schon okay!". Hm! Hoch gepokert, und gewonnen! Dabei hatte ich in der Vergangenheit so selten Anlass, mich auf mein Glück zu verlassen. Ich konzentrierte mich, die Fassade von Gefasstheit nicht sinken zu lassen, und zwang mich, langsam und würdevoll an den Typen vorbeizubegeben. In der Tür fiel mir ein dunkelhaariger Knabe mit Lockenfrisur entgegen, dem ich geschickt ausweichen konnte und der vornüber auf den Knien zwischen den Türstehern landete und sich übergab. Hinterher kamen zwei Typen anfang zwanzig, die fröhlich neckend dahersäuselten, warum er "diese suspekte Chili-Mischung" ge-ext habe, während er unter brutalem Würggeräuschen und dem Klatschen des klumpendurchsetzen Mageninhalts, der auf dem nassen Kopfsteinpflaster aufbrandete, scheinbar seinen Magen umstülpte. Ich schritt vorwärts und merkte noch, wie Schweinebacke ihn wortwörtlich an Arsch und Kragen griff und Schwung holte. Anscheinend muss in dem Laden was in der Luft liegen, dass sich Leute hier immer wieder soetwas bestellen. War ja auch egal. Ich ignorierte die Garderobendamen und schritt zielsicher in den Hauptsaal. Ich mühte mich, ohne auffällige Bewegungen zu der hinteren Tanzfläche zu begeben. Dem geschäftigen Treiben in diesem Schuppen hat das urplötzliche Ableben mehrerer Personen keinen Abbruch getan. Ich war wieder in dieser Upper-Class-Seifenblase mit dem leicht exotischen Flair. Die Tanzflächen waren gut gefüllt, die Sitzgelegenheiten lagen mit allerlei Umhängetaschen und Sommerjäckchen voll, auf die vereinzelt irgendwelche Hippster aufpassten, während sie sich an ihre Drinks oder Kommlinks klammerten. Für jemanden mit normalen menschlichen Augen muss es konfus gewirkt haben, sich hier zurecht zu finden, denn die Lightshow war äußerst aggressiv und geizte nicht mit hellen Blitzen und unrhythmischer Leuchtschema-Änderung. Die Musik war laut und äußerst stumpf, außer einem stupiden Rhythmus bot sie wenig. Was die Kiddies von heute an dem Schrott finden? Mir machte das pulsierende Kopfschmerzen. Die pulsierenden Kopfschmerzen waren mit einem Schlag weg, als diese Bess Kims Namen erwähnte. Ich könnte mich nachträglich immer noch sonstwohin beißen, warum ich nicht Bess am Telefon noch mehr, noch IRGENDWAS gefragt hätte, bevor sie auflegte. Mein Unvermögen in diesem Moment ärgerte mich maßlos, und die verpasste Chance nagte den ganzen Tag an mir. Alle Sitzecken waren belegt. Super. Soetwas gibt es in allen Trideo-Filmen nicht, dass der Treffpunkt zur Informationsübergabe von irgendwem bereits besetzt ist. Ich schaute auf die Uhrzeit. Einundzwanzig Uhr einunddreißig. Na ja, das schlimmste ist geschafft, und es ist faktisch nicht mal mehr eine halbe Stunde. Dritter Mai. In einer Sitzecke lag nur eine dieser modischen neuen Umhängetaschen quer über den Sitz. Also begab ich mich dorthin und setzte mich demonstrativ breit dorthin. Der Besitzer ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, ein leicht dicklicher Kerl im teuren Polo-Hemd, der seine langen Haare hinter die spitzen Ohren geschoben hat. "Heeey, das is' mein Platz, Alter". Da ich mit meiner auffälligen Augenfarbe schlechtere Karten beim Türsteher gehabt hätte, hatte ich die ganze Zeit über meine Sonnenbrille aufbehalten. Jetzt konnte die bedrohliche Wirkung meiner Augenfarbe aber sehr nützlich sein. Ich nahm die Brille ab und schaute ihn an. Er zuckte merklich zusammen. Ich sagte mit einem ruhigen, doch kühlen Ton: "Diese Tasche gehört dir, nicht wahr?", während ich sie vorsichtig griff und ihm herüberreichte. Er stammelte ein "J-ja.", hielt sich die Tasche mit überkreuzten Armen vor der Brust und trabte dann ab, zu seinen Freunden. Ich setzte die Brille wieder auf und starrte vor mich auf den Boden. Ich stellte mich auf den Rhythmus des Lieds ein, um mich gegen die harsch aufbrandenden Schallwellen zu wappnen. Nach einer Weile erkannte ich aus den zerfledderten Resten der Melodie, die ausgeweidet über dem bestialischen Gedröhne hing, dass es sich um einen Remix eines Lieds von vor mehr als zehn Jahren handeln musste. Ich glaube, Kim mochte es. Kim... In der Zeit bis zehn schaffte ich es sogar einmal, ganze acht Minuten nicht nach der Uhrzeit zu schauen. Ich erinnerte mich an den Abend mit Lasko und Derrick hier und zwang mich, alles auszublenden, woran ich mich erinnerte, als ich das allerletzte Mal hier war. Aber dennoch, diese grausigen Bilder, diese Ohnmacht, dieser gottserbärmliche Gestank... Gott, ein Glück, da ist eine Kellnerin. Ich gab ihr ein Handzeichen, sie kam, ich bestellte wieder einen Black Irish. Wie damals. Zehn Uhr näherte sich, und ich wurde nervöser. Zehn Uhr kam. Zehn Uhr ging. Verging der gesamte Tag bis hierher träge, so war es ab hier so zäh wie fallendes Pech. Ich ließ die Uhrzeit nicht mehr aus dem Auge, sah immer und immer wieder den Sekunden zu. Achtundfünfzig, neunundfünfzig, null. Und nach Äonen des qualvollen Wartens darauf, dass etwas passiert, wieder: Achtundfünfzig, neunundfünfzig, null. Ich ließ den Tag immer und immer wieder Revue passieren. Es gab nichts großes zu tun, seit wir die Daten über Sanders am Hafen abgeliefert haben. Von Lasko hatte ich seither nichts mehr gehört. Derrick recherchierte derzeit auch in meiner Sache. Dieser Pinhead hat mir die Daten über diese drei Pakete besorgt, die an jenem schicksalshaften fünften März geliefert wurden. Mannheimer Uni, Sanché,... AG Chemie. Lieferung, Nummer Zwölf, zweiundsiebzig, achtunddreißig, sieben. Kim. Ich musste Mary auf diesen Pinhead ansetzen, weil sich kein Hund mehr mit mir einlässt. In dieser gesamten Szene hängt mir ein verdammtes "Tret mich!"-Schild an, sodass dieser Penner auch nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten wollte. Und überhaupt. Pinhead. Was für ein bescheuerter Name. Mich an den vergangenen Tag zu erinnern brachte auch keine Erleichterung. Dieses Shadowrunner-Leben, dass ich unfreiwillig annehmen musste, ist abartig. Die Schatten sind zynisch mit ihren Kindern. Ich meine, ich saß dort, als abgekapseltes Geschwulst inmitten dieser widerwärtigen Scheinwelt, die für die hiesige Bonzenbrut hier aufgezogen wurde. Diese Kinder ergehen sich da auf der Tanzfläche in spastischen Zuckungen, die sie Tanz bezeichnen, und besaufen sich, weil es ihnen Spaß macht. Unsereins säuft aus anderen Gründen. Wer weiß, welche Teufel Leute wie diesem Derrick nachjagen. Sie leben ihr verschissenes, oberflächliches, gottloses, hürdenfreies Drecksleben ohne jemals in unsere Niederungen hinabsteigen zu müssen, und lenken nebenbei in zehn, zwanzig Jahren die Geschicke der Konzerne, die unser Leben bestimmen. Pff, jedenfalls wird dieser jetzt Jacob Sanders nicht zu denen gehören, die einmal diese Konzerne führen. Die Konzerne, die Runnern Arbeit für den Lebensunterhalt geben, aber andererseits mit perverser Gleichgültigkeit uns gegenseitig abschlachten lassen. Und dabei sind es die blutbeschmierten vercyberten Pranken der Runner, die diesen verlogenen Mikrokosmos dieser Leute vor dem Hauseinanderfliegen zusammenhält. Und ich, ich sitze in meiner Wohnung und starre an die verschissene Wand und langweile mich zu Tode, und achtundvierzig Stunden stehe ich Auge in Auge mit Gevatter Tods Spezialist vom Grill, wie er Clementine... oh Gott... wann kommt endlich mein Drink! Dieser Tag war die einzige Folter. Die letzten Wochen waren komplett inhaltslos, genauso auch dieser Tag. Das heißt: Ich hatte nichts, was mich ablenken konnte, darüber zu fantasieren, was diese Bess mir sagen könnte. Es gab Milliarden Möglichkeiten, was es hätte sein können, und ich habe mir bis zum Abend alles in verschmetternder Detailliertheit ausmalen können. Mehr als einmal dachte ich auch daran, dass es eine Falle sein konnte. Was, wenn Lone Star mir auf die Spur gekommen ist und mich irgendwie hierherlocken wollte? Clementine hatte meine Nummer. Und das letzte, was sie tun wollte, war mich im "Desert Rose" treffen. Wenn sie auch nur einer ihrer Freundinnen davon erzählt hat, wäre es ein Leichtes für Lonestar gewesen, zumindest meine Nummer aufzuspüren. Damit hätten sie jetzt mir mit dieser Bess eine Falle stellen können und ich tappe blindlinks hinein. Oder, noch schlimmer, wenn dieser Heißsporn irgendwie Lunte gerochen hätte, wie er mich aus meinem Versteck ausräuchern könnte. Wer weiß, über welche Kontakte er verfügt und welche Drähte er hat heißlaufen lassen, und nun weiß, was in mir schwehlt. Vielleicht hat er herausgefunden, dass ich glühend nach jedem Rauchzeichen meiner Schwester suche. Und jetzt habe ich den Braten gerochen und begebe mich wieder in Teufels Küche, um die heißen Kastanien aus dem Feuer zu holen. Natürlich war das immer ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Aber ich wusste, dass ich es mir niemals verzeihen würde, hätte ich diese Chance nicht ergriffen, neue Informationen über meine Schwester zu bekommen. Ich hätte diese nicht erlöschen lassen können, koste es, was es wolle. Und für Kim habe ich immer meine Hand ins Feuer gelegt. Die Bedienung kam und brachte mir meinen Black Irish. Ich bedankte mich und sie verschwand in den hektischen Flor aus Farben. Ich hob das Glas, und schaute über die Ellipse, die dessen Rand formte, und fixierte weiter einen Punkt auf dem Boden. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Lasko oder Derrick hätte hinzuziehen sollen. Sie genossen mein vollstes Vertrauen, aber was, wenn Bess ihnen misstraut und auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hätte? Ich wusste nicht, wie sie aussah. Ich konnte ja noch nichtmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sie bedeutend jünger oder bedeutend älter als ich war. Ich saß da und war vollkommen ihrer Willkür und ihrem Wohlwollen ausgeliefert. Eigentlich müsste ich mir nur einen Apfel ins Maul stecken, und fertig wäre das Spanferkel auf dem Silbertablett. Bei diesem Gedanken prostete ich mir selbst Mut zu und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Je mehr ich mich zeitlich von zweiundzwanzig Uhr entfernte, desto schneller verging die Zeit wieder. Meine Gedanken wurden immer trüber, während die Anwesendenzahl erst weiter stieg und schließlich abnahm. Ich versank immer mehr in Gedanken und - ja! - auch in mehreren Gläsern Black Irish, und die Schicht, die mich von der Feierlaune dieser bessergestellten Studenten trennte, wuchs von einer gebrechlichen Kokon-Wand auf die meterdicken Wände eines schweren Bollwerks. Das befremdete mich zusehens, all diese unerklärliche Ausgelassenheit dieser Kinder, dieses widernatürliche Schauspiel des flackernden Kaleidoskops, das schmerzhafte Gehämmer dieses nichtssagenden Krachs. Mehr und mehr war meine Anwesenheit in diesem bizarren Paralleluniversum nicht mehr mit meiner verschwundenen Schwester in Verbindung zu bringen. Elf Uhr kam und ging, und ich saß allein in dieser Sitzecke. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was für einen suspekten bis erbärmlichen Eindruck es erweckt haben muss, wenn mich jemand beobachtet hätte. Zu meinem Glück wurde ich nicht beobachtet. Ich war allen schlicht scheißegal. In einem Moment schoß mir doch die Wärme ins Gesicht. Ich sah gerade wieder auf die Uhr und hebte meinen Blick, als ich durch den gesamten Saal hindurch einen von Clementines Freunden sah. Es war dieser Jake, der ihr gegenüber saß, als ich sie ansprach. Er sah in meine Richtung. Er sah mich an. Ich fühlte mich, als sah er auch direkt durch meine Sonnenbrille mir direkt in die Augen. Einige elendig lange Sekunden vergingen, und nichts änderte sich. Er sah mich fortwährend an. Konnte er mich sehen? Durch die Irrlichter der optischen Effektshow und die Entfernung hatte kein normaler Mensch schauen können, aber was, wenn selbst dieser Knirps vercybert war? Ein paar High-End-Okulare zum Eins-Komma-Null-Schulabschluss? Sein Blick ging mir durch und durch. Was, wenn er gleich Lone Star ruft? Die umstellen das gesamte Haus, die stürmen den Laden und zersieben mich. Endlich wandte sich sein Blick ab und er sprach mit einem seiner Begleiter. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass nun auch er eine dieser roten Überwürfe trug. Was, wenn das jetzt nur Täuschung ist, und er gleich Lone Star ruft? Ich sprang auf und wollte hinaus, ich ging zwei Schritte, und dann sah ich Kims Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge. Ich atmete tief durch, schritt zurück und setzte mich wieder. Und das, liebe Kim, ist alles, was ich will, dass du weißt. Ich will alles versuchen, um dich wiederzusehen. Ich weiß, welcher Gefahr ich mich ausgesetzt habe, hierher zu kommen, und wie gefährlich es ist, hier immer noch zu sitzen. Jede Minute mehr bringt mich in Gefahr, aber ich harre aus, denn heute und hier könnte das entscheidende Puzzlestück auftauchen, dass mir hilft, dich zu finden. Heute könnte der Tag sein, an dem die Geschichte die entscheidende Wendung erfährt. Heute könnte der Anfang des Happy Ends sein. Heute, an diesem auslaufenden dritten Mai. Vielleicht werde ich dir in einem Monat, oder auch schon in einer Woche von diesen Geschehnissen erzählen, von all dem, was mir wiederfahren ist, als ich versuchte, dich zu finden. Und ich hoffe, dass du stolz auf mich sein wirst, egal was noch geschieht. Bess kam nicht mehr. Irgendwann in den zermürbenden Stunden weit nach Mitternacht machte ich mich auf, bevor die Türsteher mich rausschmeißen würden, damit die Putzfrau sauber durchwischen konnte. Irgendwann muss es in der Nacht geregnet haben. Ich machte einen großen Schritt von der letzten Stufe des Eingangs über einen Haufen ingwerfarbener Kotze, die vor dem Eingang im Regen halb verflossen ist. Zwei Ecken vor dem Laden hatte Lone Star die Straße abgesperrt, der Officer sagte, die Pumpkins wollten einer Business-Tante die Handtasche abnehmen, und als die sich gewehrt hatte, ist die Sache ganz, ganz übel ausgegangen. Eine Passantin behauptete lautstark das Gegenteil, dass sich alles ganz anders zugetragen hat, und dass das keine Rocker waren, aber das war mir alles egal, ich wollte nur noch ins Bett.